Inductors may carry electrical current or power of such a magnitude as to generate considerable heat. In certain prior art, the inductors are air-cooled by ambient air contacting or circulating around the windings or conductors of the inductors. In some other prior art, the inductors are cooled by liquid coolant via a heat sink that provides only limited heat dissipation. Thus, there is need for an electrical assembly having cavities for coolant, where the electrical assembly has improved heat dissipation with respect to the aforementioned air-cooled configuration and liquid-cooled configuration.